Rivals to Lovers
by Shay-chan33
Summary: AU The upcoming Pavillon festival of the year is in another four months. It's the perfect chance for two rivaling bands to show how great they are. It's gonna be Secret Stars vs Shock Zone. Problem is they're going to work together for the event instead of fighting each other. Will four months change their lives forever? AxI RxN UxK YxK YxY OCxOC All song requests are accepted!


**Rivals to Lovers**

**Chapter 1:**

**Summary: AU The upcoming Pavillon festival of the year is in another four months. It's the perfect chance for two rivaling bands to show how great they are. It's gonna be Secret Stars vs Shock Zone. Problem is they're going to work together for the event instead of fighting each other. Will four months change their lives forever? AxI RxN UxK YxK YxY OCxOC All song requests are accepted!**

**Hey there, this is my first Shugo Chara Fanfic! :D I'm not sure if this is gonna be good or not, but I'll try to get better each chapter :)**

**This is an AU some of these places are made up (aside from the countries). No Shugo Charas here and everyone in the series of Shugo Chara (all) are either pop stars or models or some other famous profession.**

**And yes all song requests are accepted! Just add it to your review! (e.g. Nagi: Payphone, Rima: On the floor feat. Ikuto, etc) But please stay with English, Japanese or Korean :D**

**Also, constructive criticism and advice in any form are accepted! :)**

**Here are my OCs!**

**Inoue Meiku**

**Appearance: She has caramel brunette hair that flows to just at her waist with long side bangs reaching her shoulders, framing her almost tan face. She has chocolate brown eyes with rather long eyelashes**

_**Inoue Meiku is the rapper of the group and is known for her fan-made nickname, Boyish One. She is an impulsive and naive person and is always ready for an adventure, complementing her courageous and bold persona. Meiku is known to be an extreme tomboy and loves to skateboard, taken after her father (a martial artist), giving her a rather aggressive and competitive character and her ability to fight and defend herself. Despite her tough and independent self, she is a considerate and honest individual, taken after her mother (a famous baker).**_

**Tsukino Minoru**

**Appearance: He has messy greyish-blue hair and matching greyish-blue eyes**

_**Tsukino Minoru is the cool and quiet one of the group, complementing his nickname, Cool One. He is composed and collected, rarely acting uncontrolled. He is shy towards people he doesn't really know and is cautious and rather distant towards them. In spite of that, he is a warm and compassionate individual, caring towards both people and animals. Minoru is the Tsukino CEOs' only son and is the future heir to the Tsukino Financial Group, making him a well-behaved and polite fellow. As a result of his homeschool and course-taking life before, he is shown to be multi-talented in sports, cooking and playing instruments, namely basketball, soccer and the guitar.**_

**Age list:**

**Amu: 18**

**Ikuto: 20**

**Rima: 18**

**Nagihiko: 18**

**Utau: 19**

**Kukai: 19**

**Yaya: 17**

**Kairi: 17**

**Meiku: 18**

**Minoru: 18**

**Yukari: 28**

**Yuu: 30**

**Here's a list of bands that would appear: (in brackets: managers)**

**Secret Stars: Amu, Rima, Utau, Yaya, Meiku (Yukari)**

**Shock Zone: Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi, Minoru (Yuu)**

**Girls over Tuesdays: Saaya, Yua [the super model], Maika [the ballet girl], Misaki [the one who likes Tadase then switches to Kukai]**

**Incineration: Tadase, Fuyuki [Rima's fanboy], Shouta [the painter], Nakuya [Zero the magician]**

**Extra Info: All of them used to go to the same middle school, except for Meiku and Minoru, who they met in respective bands during an audition. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are real twins here (the Nagi crossdress accident has happened and Amu knows).**

**Done! Now without further ado! Rivals to Lovers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, Wii Kart or any of these songs!**

* * *

Meiku's P.O.V (3rd January)

**(What Is) LOVE? by Jennifer Lopez**

All:

_Na, na, na, na _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

The stage was simple, but hey, simple is good enough. The stage smoke covered the stage; the only things seen are our shadows. The concert hall was packed with Koreans. I could hear the fans behind us, practically screaming our names and trying to get their hands on us. But thank Kamisama for high security in Korea.

_Na, na, na, na _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

Not that I need it of course, I can defend myself after all. I adjusted my microphone-headset, using the stage smoke for advantage. At my cue, I turned around. Walking closer to the front stage, I gave them my signature playful smile, earning myself wolf whistles from the guys and screams from the girls.

Meiku:

_People told me I should write a love song _

_Girl, you sound so angry, you could use some variation _

_But I'm lonely, negative relations _

_I've been hurt so many times I don't have the patience_

Amu turned around, facing the crowd with her cool and spicy expression on. Fans were swooning and cheering for her as she struck a pose, putting one of her hands on her half-clad hips. She gave the crowd a cool two-finger salute and her signature expressionless pokerface, making the crowd go wild.

Amu:

_But I've wished for so long for someone to come and show me _

_Lead by example 'cause I've been waiting _

_I've tried every age, I'm so tired of the game _

_I wanna be somebody's girl, would you show me the way?_

Yaya twirled around and gave the fans kisses and a cute wink. I can already see her fans having heart-eyes. Literally. She skipped to her position behind me, still giving kisses. She gave the crowd another wink and placed her peace sign fingers right beside her right eye.

Yaya:

_What if I never find and I'm left behind _

_Should I keep hoping for love? _

_What if I'm still the same_

_Status doesn't change?_

_Gotta keep hoping for love_

All:

_What is love? _

_What is love? _

_What is love? _(M:_ Somebody show me_)

_What is love?_

_What is love?_

_What is love? _(U:_ 'Cause if you told me_)

_What is love?_

_What is love?_

_What is love? _(MU:_ I wouldn't be lonely_)

_What is love? _

_Please show me _

_What is love?_

Utau-nee really outdid herself with her outfit. She gave the crowd a sexy smile, tilting her head to her shoulder. Yep, more than a quarter of the guys in the crowd fainted. Utau-nee started tracing her body from the sides, starting from her bust to the lower thighs, leaving guys drooling over her.

Utau:

_I've had blind dates, hooked up with some real flakes _

_I've gone out with church boys, musician's are the worst _

_I've tried so hard 'cause I'm just so die hard _

_Tried my best to play the part, wish you could see inside_

Rima kept her body still, choosing to turn her head over her shoulder instead, letting her curly blond locks be thrown back. She placed a hand behind her head and used the other for playing with the end of her locks. The perfect pose captured full attention from the guys.

Rima:

_But I've wished for so long for someone to come and show me _

_Lead by example 'cause I've been waiting _

_I've tried every age, I'm so tired of the game _

_I wanna be somebody's girl, Would you show me the way?_

Yaya:

_What if I never find and I'm left behind _

_Should I keep hoping for love?_

_What if I'm still the same_

_Status doesn't change?_

_Gotta keep hoping for love_

All:

_What is love?_

_What is love?_

_What is love? _(M:_ Somebody show me_)

_What is love?_

_What is love?_

_What is love? _(U:_ 'Cause if you told me_)

_What is love?_

_What is love?_

_What is love? _(MU:_ I wouldn't be lonely_)

_What is love?_

_Please show me_

_What is love?_

_Na, na, na, na _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

"_There you have it Korea! Japanese's own girl band sensation! Give your love to the Secret Stars!_"

* * *

(SS Private Jet)

"Great work today minna!"

"Arigato Sanjou-san, this concert practically boosted our popularity more than enough," Utau cheered.

"Cheers to yet another successful concert!" Amu said, raising her wine glass.

_Clink!_

I let the burning liquid enter my throat. I stuck out my tongue in disgust and chugged down a bottle of water. I hate alcoholic drinks. I checked the time and it showed 2:00 AM, two hours left till we arrive in Japan. I plopped down on one of the beanbag chairs and grabbed a Wii remote, followed by Utau-nee.

One hour passed and everyone was now doing their own thing. Our manager, Yukari was by the bar station, drunk, with our tsundere pinkette friend, Amu constantly trying to keep her away from the glasses of liquor placed on the counter. Flaming auras were surrounding me the brunette tomboy, Meiku and the blonde leader, Utau-nee, turning us to ferocious, competitive monsters as we were playing Wii Kart. The hyperactive redhead, Yaya was stuffing herself by the refreshments table and the comedy-loving blonde, Rima was reading the latest release of her favourite gag manga.

Yep, quite a strange team indeed.

_I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared… When I think about the previous… Relationship we shared…_

The ringtone kept going on and on. It was '7 things', my first single and my audition song. It was released around ten months ago; I'm still surprised it hit the hot 100 charts the night it was released.

"Meiku, your iPod!" Amu called. My vein throbbed, I originally wanted to groan but it accidentally came out as an annoyed roar, yeah roar, scaring the living daylights out of the pinkette. My bad.

With an exasperated sigh, the irritated petite blonde got up, grabbed the iPod and frowned, "It's a tweet from Lulu." Lulu is my childhood friend and is a famous MC and hostess of talk show, _Hey y'all!_.

I had pressed the pause button a little too hard and shot up almost immediately, dashing to her while grinning like an idiot, "Why didn't you say it's Lu-chan?"

Everyone except Yukari instantly sweatdropped, each thought identical to the other. I was positive they thought something like '_Is she bipolar?'_ or something like that.

I glanced at the screen, reading it to myself, "Hmm? She wants me to read it out loud… Should I? Or… what? What do you guys think?"

If there's anything Utau-nee and Rima have in common, it's their quick temper. The two impatient blondes simultaneously yelled, "SPILL IT WOMAN!"

"Fine, fine," I made an 'ahem' sound and started reading, imitating Lulu's Nagoya accent to make it sound more real, "_Howdy y'all! Congratulations on the huge success this past year, Secret Stars has been mentioned millions of times in my talk show. So anyway, the Pavillon festival is held in four months and I'm hosting it! The festival arranger said I can choose two main entertainment performers for the festival and guess what? I choose Secret Stars! The other one's a secret though, so don't bother asking. Be at Suprema Studios in Luxis city by 4__th__ January at 8 AM sharp. Don't be late, wouldn't want the other band to wait long would you? That's all, ciao! See y'all tomorrow!_"

Silence.

Everyone in the room was quiet, but I broke it, adding a tilted head to my already confused expression, "Uhh… what is the Pavillon festival?" Gasps were heard and the girls surrounded me as if I was going to be arrested.

"You've never been to the PAVILLON FESTIVAL?!" I felt my eardrums explode and suddenly felt faint, managing to stand up with the support of Yaya.

Once I felt strong enough to stand, I shrugged, "I'm from Mizuka, remember? Plus I'm not really interested with festivals." Mizuka is a countryside-like town on the edge of Japan. It's a famous tourist attraction, but most of the inhabitants are lower classed, including me.

They made a small group huddle and began whispering, then returned back to me with serious expressions.

"Well the Pavillon festival is the biggest festival of the year," Amu said. I had my eyebrows raised, questioning no one in particular.

Yaya stopped munching on her candy and began explaining, "Every super famous superstars, bands, performers and such are usually asked to perform there." Hmm… now that you mention it, Secret Stars just got noticed as eye-catching a year ago…

"It's the perfect opportunity for showing how talented you are," Rima distinctly added. Wow, that's one way to put it plainly.

Utau-nee suddenly smirked with a vengeful expression on her face, "It's also the perfect chance for us to show Shock Zone how amazing we are!"

I was frightened by Utau-nee's expression, but managed to stutter out, "Sh-Shock… Z-Zone…?"

* * *

Minoru's P.O.V (SZ's Luxis Penthouse)

"_There you have it Korea! Japanese's own girl band sensation! Give your love to the Secret Stars!_"

The sounds coming from the TV was obviously heard from the kitchen. Although I can't see a thing from here, I'm certain the setting of the show was in a concert hall, proved right by the loud cheers emitting from the TV.

Nagihiko-san and I peered at the others from the kitchen. Ikuto-san was feeding his cat, Yoru with sardines, Kukai-san was watching TV while drooling for some reason and Kairi-san was reading a book, occasionally looking up at the TV. Nikaidou-san was nowhere in sight and I reckon he's in his room or going out. Nagihiko-san and I were doing the dishes.

"Yo Kukai, there are flies here, you know," I heard Nagihiko-san mentioned from beside me. Kukai-san remained, unaffected and I watched as flies literally got into his mouth.

"I got it," Ikuto-san set Yoru on the carpeted floor and closed Kukai-san's mouth for him. I watched as he choked on the flies and tried holding my laughter, to no avail.

Once Kukai-san stopped choking, he gave us a reassuring grin, "I'm fine! Gomen, it's just… she looks so sexy…" I assume he was talking about Hoshina Utau, his ex-girlfriend. Although I'm not sure what happened, he always says how he misses her a lot and thinks about her all the time, which made me assume that he regretted it.

I wiped my hands on a stray cloth and made my way to the living room. I watched the TV. Secret Stars was still on. My whole body froze when I saw _her_. _Her_ eyes, the ones that always captured my attention. _Her_ hair, that always makes me want to reach out and stroke it._ Her_ smile, that never fails to make my heart skip a beat.

"M-Meiku…chan?"

Kukai-san gave me a puzzled look, "Huh? No, I meant Utau."

I then realized, I had blurted _her_ name. My face flushed red in embarrassment and I had secretly hoped no one noticed. "Your face is burning, Tsukino-san." I turned to Kairi-san, wondering how he noticed and how he said it so plainly.

Everyone except Kairi-san suddenly closed in on me, smug expressions plastered. Ikuto-san was first to speak, his smirk ever-so evident, "You like her, don't you?"

Nagihiko-san had a smug smile, hidden beneath his fake sickly sweet smile, "How sweet."

Kukai-san had chanted the 'kissing in the tree' song, but before I was aware what had happened afterwards, I noticed Kukai-san on the ground, a fist mark apparent on his cheek. That was very unlike my self-controlled-ness.

Unbeknownst to them, I had my grip tightened on the red string bracelet around my wrist.

"Gomen, man. I didn't think it was such a touchy subject." I helped Kukai-san up and plopped down at the luxurious white leather sofa, trying hard not to think of the brunette.

I glanced at the wall clock. 6 AM. Two hours before we have to be in Suprema Studios. Lulu-chan did say we have to be there at 8 AM sharp. I wonder who the other band is?

My train of thoughts was brought to a halt as screams were heard from the TV. It was fans, screaming in the background.

"_Italy! Let's give a warm welcome to our favourite Japanese boy band! Give your love to… Shock Zone!_"

All of us turned to the TV, unamused. We just had that concert yesterday and it's not a surprise it'd show up in TV a day later. That's what you get for being a sensational boy band.

**Halfway There by Big Time Rush**

The concert hall was filled with fans, laser lights flickering to all directions. The stage itself was dark, a few spotlights moving around wildly. We were exposed finally when the spotlight flashed at us, thousands of fangirls screaming.

A single spotlight shone on Ikuto-san and he gave the crowd a wink, sending girls swooning all over. He then twirled, giving a paw gesture and a tongue out combo, resembling much of a cat, making the fangirls go crazy.

Ikuto:

_When the chips are down_

_Back against the wall_

_Got no more to give_

_Cause we gave it all_

_Seems like going the distance is unrealistic_

_But we're too far from the start_

Kukai-san did a backward flip and gave a toothy grin at the crowd, making girls blushing and screaming. Afterwards, he gave fans high-fives and a charming wink.

Kukai:

_So we take what comes and we keep on going_

_Leaning on each other's shoulders_

_Then we turn around_

_And see we've come so far somehow_

Nagihiko-san played with a thorn-less rose and threw it to the fans; his fans then started a mini World War III for it. He then smirked and seductively blew a kiss to the audience, once again declaring war amongst his fans.

Nagihiko:

_We're halfway there_

_We're looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way_

All:

_We're halfway there_

_And looking back now_

_I never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there_

_We're halfway there_

I saw myself on the TV did a cool two-finger salute at the spectators, watching as my fans turn into untamed animals. I then did an attractive hair flick and smirk combo, making my fans screaming as loud as they can.

Minoru:

_If we never flew_

_We would never fall_

_If the world was ours_

_We would have it all_

Nagihiko:

_But the life we live_

_Isn't so simplistic_

_You just don't get what you want_

Kairi-san turned his head to the side in a disinterested manner, making his fans screaming for his cool indifference. He then turned to the crowd and crossed his arms while pushing his glasses up, his fans roaring once again.

Kairi:

_So we take what comes_

_And we keep on going_

_Leaning on each other's shoulders_

_Then we turn around_

_And see we've come so far somehow_

Nagihiko:

_We're halfway there_

_We're looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way_

All:

_We're halfway there_

_And looking back now_

_I never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there_

_We're halfway there_

Kairi:

_How are you ever gonna reach the stars_

_If you never get off the ground_

_And you'll always be where you are_

_If you let life knock you down_

Minoru:

_We're halfway there_

_We're looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way_

All:

_We're halfway there_

_And looking back now_

_I never thought that I'd ever say_

Nagihiko:

_We're halfway there (_Kairi:_ We're halfway there)_

_We're halfway there (_Kukai:_ We're halfway there)_

_We're halfway there (_Ikuto:_ We're halfway there)_

Minoru:

_We're halfway there (_Kairi:_ We're halfway there)_

_We're halfway there (_Kukai:_ We're halfway there)_

_We're halfway there (_Ikuto:_ We're halfway there)_

Kairi:

_We're halfway there_

Kukai:

_We're halfway there_

And with that, Nikaidou-san appeared and turned the TV off.

Nikaidou-san smirked at us, "Ready to show Secret Stars what we're made of?"

* * *

**DONEEE! :D**

**Tell me what you think and once again, constructive criticism is accepted :)**

**Song requests are open, from now on :) But first, here's a list of songs I've already had: (*: open requests)**

**Secret Stars:**

**- Dance Again**

**- Diamonds**

**- (What is) LOVE?**

**- Single Ladies**

**- Three**

**- Put your hearts up**

**Amu:**

**- Leave it all to shine (feat. Yaya)**

**- All I want is everything (feat. Yaya)**

**- Brand New Day**

**- Tell me something I don't know**

**- Who Says**

**- Almost**

**Rima:**

**- Someone like you**

**- Rolling in the deep**

**- Love story**

**- You belong with me**

**- Broken Hearted Girl**

**- Love on top**

**Utau:**

**- Last Friday Night**

**- Hit the Lights**

**- We are never ever getting back together**

**- I knew you were trouble**

**- Smile**

**- Last Kiss**

**Yaya:**

**- Leave it all to shine (feat. Amu)**

**- All I want is everything (feat. Amu)**

**- Call me maybe**

**- To love you more**

**- Leave it all to me**

**- Baby I**

**Meiku:**

**- We found love**

**- I'm into you (feat. Nagi)**

**- Don't stop the music**

**- Skater boy**

**- Love don't cost a thing**

**- Things I'll never say**

**- ~7 things**

**Shock Zone:**

**- Daylight**

**- Forget about you**

**- Miss Independent**

**- Riding Solo**

**- Runaway Baby**

**- Halfway there**

**Ikuto:**

**- Payphone (feat. Nagi)**

**- One more night (feat. Kukai)**

**- Elevate (feat. Kairi)**

**- Hey, soul sister (feat. Minoru)**

**- Paralyzed**

**- Oh yeah**

**Nagihiko:**

**- Payphone (feat. Ikuto)**

**- All I want for Christmas (feat. Kairi)**

**- I'm into you (feat. Meiku)**

**- I Like it (feat. Meiku)**

**- Bet on it**

**- Break even**

**Kukai:**

**- One more night (feat. Ikuto)**

**- Beauty and the Beat (feat. Nade)**

**- I got a feeling (feat. Kairi)**

**- What makes you beautiful (feat. Minoru)**

**- Grenade**

**- When I was your man**

**Kairi:**

**- Elevate (feat. Ikuto)**

**- All I want for Christmas (feat. Nagi)**

**- I got a feeling (feat. Kukai)**

**- Marry You**

**- I want candy**

**- Always the quiet one**

**Minoru:**

**- Hey, soul sister (feat. Ikuto)**

**- Countdown (feat. Nade)**

**- What makes you beautiful (feat. Kukai)**

**- Nothing even matters**

**- Love Somebody**

**- Impossible**

**Okay, I'll make every five chapters have a list of open song requests :)**


End file.
